


The King's Sword

by deisegal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension Death March, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaguely set in A Dance With Dragons timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deisegal/pseuds/deisegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Massey thought there was no higher honour than carrying Lightbringer for his King.</p><p>He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Sword

Justin couldn't help but be pleased with himself. He'd only just happened to pop by the armoury tent to have the buckle replaced on his belt. The fact that he'd walked out with Lightbringer in his hand was a stroke of luck. Stannis had sent it to the armoury as the hilt needed tightening and it was ready just as Justin was leaving with his newly repaired belt. He was more than happy to return it to its rightful owner. He carried it as though it was the most precious thing in the world. He knew all the stories. It didn’t seem any heavier than any other greatsword. But no matter, it was not about the size. Not in these circumstances anyway.

There were no guards at Stannis' tower when he arrived so he assumed the King was out. He paused for a moment and pondered his next move. He had hoped to be able to present the sword to Stannis in person. But he didn't want to have to carry it around with him all day. He pulled his cloak around him. He certainly didn't want to have to spend more time than was necessary in this biting cold. The days of late had been spent trying to desperately fill the time, to stave off the hunger and the cold and the despair. At least the snow had eased off for a few hours, but he doubted that would last much longer. His plan for the evening was to go back to his tent and huddle under all his furs, or maybe pay a visit to the Lady Asha's tent. He was starting to make progress with her; he could feel it.

He decided he would stow the sword somewhere safe within the tower and leave a note for the King, as there would undoubtedly be writing materials lying around. He was already composing the note in his head. As he was pulling at the latch, he paused. He could have sworn he heard a whimpering sound. He shook his head. The wind had been howling ferociously around the camp for two days now. The hunger and the cold was was obviously causing his mind to start playing tricks on him. He hauled the door open and stepped inside.

The sight that met him nearly knocked him sideways. The King was lying stark naked on the bed, and there was a woman riding him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. Justin dropped the sword. It made a dull thudding sound on the floor but it was enough to make the King open his eyes and let out a strangled cry. 

"Massey!"

The woman stopped and turned her head. It was the Lady Asha! She looked more amused than anything.

Justin bent down to pick up the sword. His heart was racing.

"Your Grace I..I...I brought you my sword, I mean your sword...I mean Lightbringer. I bring your Lightbringer..I bring you Lightbringer."

The king had turned beet red from head to toe. Asha looked less embarrassed.

"Get outttt!"

"Yes Your Grace. Yes." He looked around frantically for somewhere to put the sword, but the nearest surface was a chair beside the bed. He dropped the sword like it was actually on fire, though strangely he had felt no warmth emanating through the scabbard as he carried it from the armoury.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Asha run a hand up the King's chest.

He dared not make eye contact with the King and turned quickly. Then he felt a tug on his cloak.

"Ser Justin...why don't you join us?"

Justin and the King both spluttered at this.

"Are you insane woman?"

"Oh for God's sake, you've done nothing but talk of how dishonourable this is. Well you've already done it now, what difference does one more person make?"

Justin's hands felt so clammy he thought his gloves would slide off onto the floor. His cock was stirring in his breeches just from the sight of them, so the idea of being involved with them….

He held his breath. He would do whatever his King commanded.

Stannis tsked and turned his head away.

Asha smiled, "That's a yes Ser Justin".

Justin turned his back to them and began removing his clothes with shaking fingers. Asha was making soothing noises at the King and he could just make out the fact that she was riding him again, though much more gently this time.

He'd never been with two people properly. He'd had an opportunity with two girls when he was squiring for Robert Baratheon. But just as he was about to get down to business, he'd been called away to attend to Robert. He was so badly drunk he was in danger of choking on his own vomit while lying under a serving girl.

He had never thought of being with another man. But it would be _such_ an honour to serve his King.

Once he was naked he wondered if his courage would desert him. A quick glance down at his cock however, and he realised he lacked for nothing. He crossed the short distance to the bed and perched himself on the edge. Asha grinned and reached out to him. He kissed her.They'd shared a wine flavoured kiss one night while huddled at the campfire. He'd have taken more had she offered it that night. She tasted of lemons now. Which meant she tasted of the King.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked at Stannis who was watching them with a pained expression on his face. Or perhaps it was pleasure. Justin didn't know what represented pleasure for Stannis. But he wanted to find out. He didn't dare kiss him though. Not yet. He made do with placing a hand on his bony waist. Stannis exhaled sharply but didn't rebuke him. Encouraged by this he pulled away from Asha completely and bent his head over to plant a kiss on Stannis' chest. His hair spilled onto his skin as well but when he went to tuck the stray locks behind his ear he found that Stannis was doing the same and their fingers brushed. Justin got a shock from the sensation and jumped back.

Stannis looked horrified.

He had ruined everything already. He turned to Asha and mouthed a silent plea. She smiled and shifted her hips.

"Why don't you finish off here?"

Justin wasn't quite sure what she meant and then she spoke again, "It will already taste of me."

Justin bit his lip at the implication. Stannis' face was creased with suspicion. Asha climbed off and flopped beside him on the bed. He turned to look at her and she stroked his jaw.

"It all has the same effect Your Grace...it's warm and wet and..." she kissed him and whatever misgivings the king had seemed to melt away as he turned his body around again and spread his legs. His cock was erect and red.

Justin had never taken a man in his mouth before. But he had thought about what it might be like. He doubted the King had had it from another man before. Then he wondered if he had had it from a woman either. But he was lying here with Asha Greyjoy when all the world thought he had abhorred the idea of lying with women, or at least any woman who was not the Lady Melisandre. He wondered how long this affair with Asha had been going on.

He shouldn’t be thinking these things; he had to focus on the task in hand, the task in front of him.

He glanced back up and Asha was keeping the King occupied with the kiss. She held his face firlmly in place with her hands but she opened her eye and met Justin’s gaze. She smiled, as if to offer encouragement.

Taking a deep breath, he bent over, pushed his hair to one side and grasped the King’s cock.

His senses were overwhelmed as he brought his mouth down. The smell. The taste. The texture. He had to remind himself to keep his composure. The King had placed his trust in him in the most intimate way imaginable. He couldn’t let him down. He tried to think of what he’d like done for himself and slid his tongue along the shaft. Stannis bucked his hips up. Justin didn’t even dare look up but out of the corner of his eye he saw Asha’s hand moving across Stannis’ stomach, and he heard the sounds of soft kisses. Justin placed a steadying hand on one of Stannis’ thighs. He twisted his other hand gently to aid him as he licked and sucked his way up to the tip. He decided to focus on that for a while. This time he glanced up and Stannis’ head had lolled to the side. He felt a jolt through his body at the sight of this, that he was the one causing him to lose himself. Asha was kissing his neck and jaw but she happened to turn around and make eye contact with Justin. She winked at him and went back to pressing gentle kisses on his jawline. Justin shuddered and continued to work. As he got more comfortable he let his hand drop and took the cock as far into his mouth as he could, steeling himself against the gagging reflex. He placed his hands under the king’s buttocks and pulled gently, drawing his hips towards him and his cock even further into his mouth.

Stannis groaned loudly. He heard an appreciative murmur from Asha. From the way Stannis was starting to squirm he knew he was close to release. He resumed licking the top and then swirled his tongue on it again before closing his hand around the shaft again and driving his palm up the length. That seemed to be enough and he felt Stannis’ cock pulse under his touch. Up until this moment he hadn’t given much thought to what he should do when Stannis released. This had all happened so quickly. He hadn’t given much thought to anything. As it happened, it just seemed natural to swallow. The moment of elation was followed by a feeling of dread. He’d now have to look the King in the eyes. He slowly drew his lips up the cock and let it fall out of his mouth. Asha was rubbing Stannis’ stomach and murmuring something in his ear.

Justin felt an intruder at this moment. Then she turned and gestured to him. He pulled himself up to lie beside her. Stannis was lying on his back on the other side of her breathing heavily.

She turned to Justin and smiled, “You made short work of that. Have you done it before?”

Justin could feel himself flushing deeply, “Not before now. It was an honour to do it though.”

Stannis scoffed, “Massey, don’t be such a lickspittle.”

Justin briefly marvelled that the King could be so sharp-tongued even after having his cock sucked by one of his knights. 

Asha swatted him with her hand, “Ungrateful swine.”

Stannis sat up quickly and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her neck. She reached her hand back and ran her hand along the side of his jaw.

Not for the first time Justin wondered at the level of intimacy between them, and how long they had been doing this. An irrational stab of jealousy went through him and he went to kiss Asha on the lips. She dropped her hand from Stannis’ face and put it in Justin’s hair instead, melting into the kiss. Then she stopped as suddenly as she started. She slid up the bed and propped herself on the pillows. Stannis and Justin were left staring at each other. Stannis coughed and placed a hand on one of Asha’s breasts and Justin quickly copied him.

“Yes this is very nice, but can’t you both do something?”

Stannis began flicking his thumb across her breast.

“Can’t you do something together?”

Stannis froze and frowned at her.

“It’s too late to be bashful now, Your Grace.”

She pulled herself even further up on the pillows. Justin swallowed hard. The idea of kissing the King on his lips seemed more daunting than what he had just done. Stannis was staring off into the distance. For the first time Justin could see up close how very thin he was; he could almost see the shape of his skull under his skin. He turned his head and fixed his steely dark blue gaze on him.

Asha sighed, “For God’s sake! What are you two waiting for, summer?!”

Stannis ground his teeth, grabbed the back of Justin’s head and planted a dry kiss on his lips.

Justin laughed nervously. Asha groaned.

“You call that a kiss?”

Stannis scowled at her then got up on his knees.

“On your knees Massey.”

Justin didn’t need to be told twice.

Stannis firmly grabbed the side of Justin's head, ground his teeth once more then lunged ferociously at his mouth. Even Justin knew that kissing a man shouldn’t be like this. He swayed a bit on his knees and tried to accept the sloppy sucking with good grace but if Stannis kept going like that he’d tear his lips off. He didn’t want to seem like he was leading the King but he needed to take some control of the situation. He placed a steadying hand on Stannis’ shoulder and leaned into the kiss, but then placed his other hand on his bony jar. He used his newfound balance to slow the kiss down. The sloppy sucking noises faded away to be replaced by the soft sound of his own close cropped beard rubbing against Stannis’ heavy stubble. Their tongues met and skirted around each other in a mutual understanding. Stannis had seemed to realise that kissing was kissing no matter what. He’d obviously managed to master it with Asha. Justin couldn’t imagine her tolerating that face-sucking for very long. He suddenly remembered that they had an audience and he glanced down to see that she had slid down the bed and was touching herself. He stopped kissing Stannis and dropped his hand between her legs but she swatted him away.

“No,” she hissed, “I want to watch.” 

Justin looked back at Stannis and was stunned to see that he was glassy eyed and his lips were swollen. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever been more aroused in his life. He placed his hand on Stannis’ shoulder again and cupped his cheek. He was about to lean in for the kiss again when Asha spoke.

“Can you do anything else?”

They both turned to look at her.

Stannis grimaced, “Would you like us to juggle, perform a play perchance?”

She bit her lip. “It just seems like such a waste.”

Justin was almost painfully hard and now he was painfully aware of Asha’s eyes focussing on that fact.

Stannis drew himself up higher on his knees and Justin warily followed suit. Without warning, Stannis reached out and clamped his hand around Justin’s erection. He jerked involuntarily at the pressure.

“We have to entertain the lady apparently Ser Justin.”

“Yes, but do you have to have quite do it so hard?” he hissed.

“Thought you’d have been used to the rough stuff while whoring around with my brother...”

He wasn’t quite sure why Stannis had to talk about his brother while he had his hand wrapped around another man’s cock.

“Not really...please. Your Grace.” He lowered his voice. 

Asha was laughing, “Stannis, go easy on him! The tender touch, remember?”

Stannis suddenly appeared to remember himself and loosened his grip. But one of his big hands stayed wrapped around Justin’s cock and he braced himself harder on Justin’s shoulder with his other hand. For his part, Justin leaned forward a little and placed a hand on Stannis’ collarbone. His knees were starting to ache and he was afraid of pushing too hard against Asha who was lying between them all the time. But she didn’t seem to mind. Justin’s eyes went from Stannis’ hand stroking his cock methodically to Asha’s smiling face, to her fingers moving between her legs. The combination was almost unbearable.

But it was looking at Stannis himself that served to undo him completely.The King was frowning as he stroked, but the expression on his face wasn’t anger. Justin recognised well enough when he was angry. Instead he was concentrating hard on his task. And that task was seeing to Justin’s pleasure. The very idea of that pushed Justin over the edge and he exhaled loudly as he released in the King’s hand. Stannis continued to stroke him, more gently this time and they stared at each other in a strange acceptance of what was occurring between them that night. They could say it was for Asha’s pleasure and entertainment but Justin knew that he would have taken the same pleasure from this even if Asha had not been lying there. Stannis moved his bracing hand from his shoulder to behind his ear. Justin knew exactly what was coming next so he leaned into the warm touch for a lingering moment. Then they broke apart and Stannis sat back on his haunches and wiped his hand surreptitiously in the furs. Justin bit back a smile at the idea of the King sleeping in those furs for nights to come.

It occurred to him that he hadn’t even noticed if Asha had released. But a quick glance at her revealed her to be pink cheeked and contented looking. He lay down on his side beside her. Stannis lay down too but he stayed on his back and closed his eyes.

“I don’t have to tell you that no one can ever know about this?”

“About what?” 

He traced a circle with his finger on her stomach and she wriggled a little in response.

“How long have you been..?”

Asha frowned, “Don’t. You don’t need to know.”

He ran his finger up her side. All this time he'd been trying to woo her he hadn't expected it to end up like this. But it didn't have to change anything. It's not as if he had expected her to come to him a maiden. And when the War was over Stannis would be on the Iron Throne and his wife would be at his side. Whatever this thing he had with Asha, it would be a distant memory. Justin liked to reassure himself about life after the War. But it was just as likely they would all freeze to death in this awful place, and Stannis and his army would be an ill-fated footnote on a history book in Oldtown. He sighed as all the negative thoughts flooded his mind again. He was bone tired.

“I suppose I should leave, the guards will be back soon?”

“No, we have an arrangement.”

Justin bit his tongue. What kind of relationship required an arrangement.

“Does that mean I can stay?”

“”Nothing stopping you, is there?”

“He might.”

“No, he’s like a kitten after he’s been, you know…”

Justin didn’t know but Asha obviously did. He wasn’t going to force the issue, not when he could lie in this warm bed with two bodies for a while longer, and forget how tired and hungry and frightened he was.

As though she could read his mind, Asha pulled him to her. He rested his head on her shoulder and draped an arm over her breasts. She nudged Stannis and he shifted in the bed so that he was resting his head on her other shoulder. He splayed his hand on her stomach. 

Asha sighed, “We’ll rest a while. Then go again.”

Stannis grunted, but to Justin’s amusement and delight he didn’t actually object. He was almost afraid to close his eyes, afraid he would wake up and it would all be a dream.

But he fell into a blissful slumber all the same.


End file.
